1. Field of the Present Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly for a flat panel display and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel displaying an image and a backlight assembly supplying light to the display panel. The backlight assembly may include various kinds of light sources. For example, many recent backlights employ arrays of light emitting diodes (LEDs).
The backlight assembly is classified as an edge-illumination type or a direct-illumination type, according to the position of its light source. In the edge-illumination type, a light guiding plate for guiding the light is disposed adjacent to the light source. For example, in a display apparatus used for a slim PC, a bottom receiving plate receiving a light guiding module is smaller than the light guiding module to decrease a total width of a frame, so that the light source and the light guiding plate are partially received in the bottom receiving plate.
Generally, the bottom receiving plate may include a metal. Heat generated from the light source is conducted to the bottom receiving plate. However, the bottom receiving plate only partially receives the light guiding module, so that temperature of the light guiding module is different in areas in which the bottom receiving plate is disposed, areas compared to areas in which the bottom receiving plate is not disposed. Characteristics of the display panel are affected by the temperature, so that brightness changes according to changes of the temperature. For example, an area of the display panel having relatively high temperature has a relatively high brightness. Thus, the difference in temperature between the area in which the bottom receiving plate is disposed and the area in which the bottom receiving plate is not disposed causes a brightness difference, so that a defect such as a stains or other undesirable visual effects occurs.